Never Again
by TouchMyGoldenHeart-SMWB
Summary: What if Edward came back to Bella but didn't find her in her house? where is she? and how is she. TWO-SHOTS. PLZ R
1. Never again

.A/N: Ok so I was listening in my Itouch to some songs. And when I reached two songs, this idea struck me like a flash of lightening lol. And I mean it. It will be a one-shot but it will have a sequel. It's also a songfic. So I hope you like them. Of course they are extra romance. I dunno what's wrong with me these days, but I'm too romantic these days lol. I really dunno why hahahaha. But I hope that makes my writing better. Hope you like it because surprisingly I do! Lol yay! Enjoy!

**Never Again**

**EPOV**

I was running. Really running. I seemed to be unable to stop myself. I was going back to Bella. I couldn't take it anymore. The pain was too much, I couldn't live one more minute without her. I miss her. I miss everything about her. Her chocolate eyes, her perfect warm smile, her thick brown hair, her warm touch on my cheek. I felt my chest more hallow as I remembered those beautiful but missing things that I loved.

Just a few more minutes and I'll see her again. But what if she moved on? My selfish part wished that she would be waiting for me. But my noble part hoped that I would find her happy with someone else. At least she would be happy. The thought cut me. What if she didn't want to see me? What if she hated me? I winced. I should have thought about that before letting my feelings take over me like that. I can't turn back now. Not when I'm so close to her. The closest I've been in months. I flinched. I used to have her in my arms and be so happy now I'm so happy because I'm a few miles close.

I decided to go to my house first. I needed to think things through. To know what will I do if she didn't want me anymore. I winced again. To see if I was really ready to see her. She could be happy with someone else and she could be in pain. So both will hurt. Was I ready for another pain?

I was almost at my house, I could see it. Ah, I missed it too. I was going to rush in but I stopped in track as I caught a scent of a human. Not any human. My human. Bella. I didn't realize that I would miss her scent. I filled my lungs with it and sighed with pleasure, it's been so long. But what was she doing here?

I felt my heart in my chest again as I heard…..I heard…..I heard her! Her voice. It was just as soft as I remembered it. Even softer.

"Thank you" She whispered. But there was something in her voice. A sad tone that stung me. Who was she talking to? I started walking slowly to my house. I just wanted to reach the window, I wouldn't go inside. Not until I was sure that she wouldn't resent me.

"No problem Bella, you are the best till now. When should I come back again?" I froze! It was a man's voice. Who was he? And why would she bring him in my house? But the most important question was: was she in love with him?

In an instance I was at the window of my living room. She wasn't there. I shifted from window to window till I found them. They were in the piano room. I relaxed once I saw the guy. He was a teenager, he was no younger than a thirty year old man. Bella stood in front of him with a weak smile. Holding out her hand for him. He shook it.

"I'm not sure, I'll call you like always, ok?" It wasn't her warm smile. It was just a smile to hide what she really felt. I knew her enough to notice that. She was thinner than before and paler. She looked more fragile than ever, I winced as I realized that I might be the cause of that.

"Ok, then" He hesitated then started talking again. I wanted to read his mind, to know who he is but I was afraid of what memories he might hold of Bella. "Can I ask you a question?" he asked quietly. Bella's eyes tightened and she gulped but nodded.

"When are you going to go back to Charlie? He misses you" The man said sadly.

What?! She left Charlie. Now I had to read his mind. What had happened? What made her leave him? Where is she living now? I let myself listen to his thoughts as he recalled what happened.

_He was going to Bella's house as planned. He knocked on the door and Charlie opened for him. He looked so miserable._

_"What's wrong?" the man asked. Charlie sighed._

_"I don't think she's getting any better. I called Renee to take her with her. She's packing her bags now" Charlie said grimly. _

_"I'm sorry" The man whispered. But he was cut off by a loud, ear piercing scream. It was Bella. Charlie ran alarmed with the man right behind him. They reached her room. Bella was pressed against the wall, looking like a terrified but at the same time angry child. _

_"YOU CAN NOT MAKE ME LEAVE!" She screamed through her tears, "YOU THINK I WOULD LEAVE THIS PLACE? THE PLACE WHERE I MET HIM? WHERE MY LIFE BEGAN?" She was panting but she ignored it. I winced she was having a tantrum. She didn't want to leave because of me. _

_"Bella, honey calm down, please" Her mom pleaded looking scared._

_"It's ok honey, if you don't want to leave. You can stay here as long as you want" Charlie promised softly. She stared at both of them for a while then when she realized they weren't lying to her she fell on the floor and started sobbing. Charlie and Renee ran to her sides and started stroking her gently. _

_"I……have to…… leave" She whispered standing up shakily. They all looked at her confused, "I'm not leaving forks, I'm just leaving the house" She clarified, closing the bad that they packed for her. _

_"What? Where are you going Bella?" Charlie asked alarmed. _

_"I can't forget him Charlie. I can't. I'm going to stay in the one place where his memory lingers in every corner, where is touch is on every inch" She admitted, carrying her bag. _

_"But Bella…" Renee began._

_"I'm not saying it won't be painful, but it would be better than nothing at all" She whispered._

_"Where are you going Bella?" The man asked. Bella looked at him and took a deep breath. _

_"What was his home"_

My mouth fell open. She was living here? In this big house all alone? I was too stunned to feel any pain for what I've seen. I couldn't understand.

Bella sighed and stared at the large piano, "I don't know. I'm not ready to let him go" she whispered.

She still loved me? After all that she still did? My selfish part was flying but my other was trying to understand.

"Not ready? Or don't want to?" The man asked gently. Bella frowned but didn't answer. I didn't understand what that meant but the man clarified.

_I knew she didn't want to. She will never be ready since she doesn't want to. I can see that she's not comfortable talking about that, I'd better change the subject._

"You know if he was here, he would have been very proud of you" He said gently. Bella winced

"If he was" she mumbled but a faint smile was on the corner of her lips.

_A musical like him would have been amazed by how quickly Bella learned playing flawlessly on the piano. _

Oh! He was her piano teacher. Wait! What teacher? Bella played now? And according to him she played flawlessly. I read in his mind that Bella asked him to teach her on _my _piano. If I could cry I would have right now.

"Thank you" She whispered.

"Just remember to practice. I got to go now. See you soon" and he walked out of the room.

_Poor girl, but very sweet. I don't see why he left her. There's nothing in her to not love. If I had a daughter I would have wished her to be just like Bella. Sighs. _

I gulped. So Bella hasn't moved on. She was, as I feared, in pain for four months now. And it was all my fault. I felt the pain, that I wasn't coherent enough to feel, creeping in on me.

Bella sighed and stared at the piano for a while. She slowly walked to the seat of the piano and sat. She lifted the wooden lid and ran her fingers on the keys gently. She sighed again and then started to play an unfamiliar tune.

My mouth fell open, the tune was so simple but so sweet. And the teacher was right, she was amazing. If I didn't know her I would have thought that she spent years learning. I felt so proud of her. How more amazing she became.

I thought she was just playing a tune but I was wrong as suddenly I heard her sweet gentle voice start to sing.

_"__I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry  
Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days  
Every now and again I pretend I'm OK but that's not what gets me"_

I winced. Even though her voice was amazing and so was the tune but the lyrics were…………painful to hear.

_"What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do__"_

I touched the glass of the window with my finger tips, trying to hard to fight back the sobs that were ripping from my chest. She was so hurt, so broken, and I was the one to blame. I don't think that there is anyone who could hate me more than I hate myself right now.

She continued singing, and I couldn't have imagine that there were more painful words to hear till she sang the next part.

_"It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doing it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still harder gettin up, gettin dressed, living with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken"_

She reached a level were she had to _force_ a smile? Was she that broken? I knew the answer of that. Yes. My knees were starting to shake. They couldn't carry me anymore. I fell on them, still touching the glass and watching her play. I gasped.

"Bella" I whispered when I saw a tear fall down her cheek. She turned her voice to a high note that amazingly didn't break even though she was crying.

_"What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do__"_

She started to hum with the music. I closed my eyes hearing her soft humming and gentle playing.

_"And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do__"_

Her voice suddenly when so soft and low. I opened ,y eyes to see more tears falling down her face.

_"What hurts the most, was being so close_

_And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do__"_

Her voice broke in the end. Her hand flowed over the keys, drifting the song to a soft end. She sighed.

_"Is what I was trying to do"_ She whispered to the piano.

My sobs were irrational now, uncontrollable. Luckily she couldn't hear me through this glass. She stood up and reached for a book from over the piano. I never saw that book before. It wasn't mine. She opened it and sat on the floor. She put the book on the seat and started writing in it. She spent a really long while writing in it. I tried unsuccessfully to see what she was writing. She would smile every now and then at what she wrote. Then surprisingly she laughed a small weak laugh. After a few minutes she finished. She put the pen in the book and closed it. She stood up from her knees and put the book back over the piano. She smiled at the book and whispered.

"Goodnight" She touched the cover then wrapped her arms around herself and walked out of the room.

When I was sure she was up, I ran to the door and very quietly entered my old house. In a second I was in front of the piano. I reached for the book and sat in the same spot where she sat on the floor. I crossed my legs and looked at the book. The cover was black and empty, it only had one word on it written in golden, _"Edward" _was written. I didn't understand. I opened the book and looked through the pages. It was a really big book.

It was like a diary, starting from the day I left her till today. It was still confusing I scanned the pages trying to understand till it finally clicked. I gasped. This wasn't a diary.

Bella used to spend every second with me and when I wasn't with her she would tell me everything I missed. That was exactly it. She was writing in this book everything that happened in her day as if she's telling me. She imagine what my responses would be like and wrote them. She told me (in the book) everything. What made her cry today and what made her smile. What she ate, how she dressed like, everything. I opened today's paged and read it.

_Hey love,_

_Today was just boring. I woke up like everyday, had breakfast (omelets as usual) and studied Biology most of the day. I kept mixing up between the Larynx and the Pharynx, of course you wouldn't. Anyway, I got it in the end. Oh wait! I remember something, Mike called today and asked me out again. I don't think he understand what the word "no" means. I gave him a full definition but your way. My way would have been rude. Hoping he would understand this time. I doubt it though. Of course you know better than me since you can read his mind. _

_I had my piano lesson today and I did great! Mr. Gibbs asked me when I was going home, but I can't leave you here all alone now, can I? I didn't give him a specific time._

_Guess what? He said you would be proud of how quick I'm learning. I hope that's true. I dreamt the same dream again today. You and me sitting together on the piano and playing together. It was so amazing. This dream is what encouraged me to learn you know. Now, I could play and imagine you beside me playing my lullaby. Which, by the way, I found the CD in my bed room. So now I know how to play it. _

_And of course, I tripped about three times today, bumped my head in the door and hit my knee about four times in your couch. So blame yourself. Of course now, you would be rolling your eyes and chuckling, shaking your head. _

I had to chuckle at that between my sobs.

_But I would answer you, that's just me. Now it's getting late and I have to go sleep. I need to have the energy to say no to Mike again tomorrow, since he asks me everyday. You know it's coming as a routine now. Wake up, brush my teeth, go to school, say no to Mike, get back, talk to you and sleep. See? Routine._

_Anyway, I got to go now. Love you, forever and always._

_Bella (your normal klutz) _I couldn't help smiling.

_p.s.: I wrote a new song! Me? Imagine?!_

My sobs weren't so loud now, that I have some control on them. I closed the book and put it back in it's place. I was instantly at the door of my room. I listened carefully, I heard the even breathing of her sleep. So I opened the door slowly. And there she was, curled on my couch with a small blanket. Right there I decided that I was ready to tell her I'm here. That I'll never leave her again. That I'm sorry I did. That I loved her and never stopped loving her. When she wakes up, I'll make everything right again. She'll never be in pain again. Never again.

A/N: So? What do you think? Toldya I was a bit too romantic these days. I have no idea why but I like it lol. Hope you enjoyed that. Please tell me.


	2. Together

.A/N: Hey guys, well I was surprise by the number of unbelievable hits I got for this story. Thank you so much. Oh and thanks "Ams" for reviewing you were anon. so I couldn't reply. Hope you guys enjoy this too.

**Together **

**BPOV**

_I was sitting, beside Edward, on his piano. We were both playing some light music together. I leaned my head on his shoulder as I played left handed. I wrapped my right arm around him. He played with his right hand only and wrapped his left arm around me too. The music was so soft, making me daze. _

I sighed in my sleep. I just loved this dream. It made me feel so warm yet so empty. It used to hurt me at first but now it's just about the only thing that makes me smile. A new tune started to play in the background. So soft and so sweet. I guessed I was just sinking deeper in my dream. I didn't bother to try to wake up, it was better to live in my fantasy, where I could be with him.

The music got louder but still amazingly soft.

"I really miss you" I heard his sweet velvet voice whisper. I stiffened in my sleep. I never got so close to his voice before. It was the same. As if he was right there beside me.

"There's something I got to say" The velvet voice whispered again as the music drifted for a bit to be replaced by something far more softer than music.

His voice.

_"The things we did, the things we said  
Keep coming back to me and make me smile again  
You showed me how to face the truth  
Everything that's good in me I owe to you"_

The voice was so soft, so close, so……….. so real. It couldn't be….. No, he couldn't be here. It's just my dream getting louder that's all. _Don't you dare hope Bella! Don't you dare!_

_"__Though the distance that's between us  
Now may seem to be too far  
It will never separate us  
Deep inside I know you are__"_

But how couldn't I hope. The voice was so real. As soft as his velvet voice always have been. I had to wake myself up or it would hurt. I might hope. I unwillingly opened my eyes, sad to leave the beautiful dream. I froze once I opened my eyes. He right there! Sitting on his piano where he always used to sit. Playing an unbelievable note. Singing with his breathtaking velvet voice to…………………_me?_ Edward was singing to me? His golden eyes met mine and locked my gaze.

_"__Never gone, never far  
In my heart is where you are  
Always close, everyday  
Every step along the way  
Even though for now we've gotta say goodbye  
I know you will be forever in my life (yeah)  
Never gone__"_

I covered my mouth with my hands and I felt my tears on my cheek. My breath stopped and my heart started to react. It felt odd because it's been months since I last felt it in my chest. But that wasn't what stunned me. What stunned me were the words. Could he actually…….? No, why would he love me? But the words………

He continued to sing and play, never lifting his eyes from mine,

_"__No no no  
I walk alone these empty streets  
There is not a second you're not here with me  
The love you gave, the grace you've shown  
Will always give me strength and be my cornerstone__"_

More tears gushed down my face. It was just simple music now, he slowly lifted one hand of the keys, while the other was playing flawlessly. He reached for me and took my hand off my mouth. His cold touch didn't make me shiver, in fact it made me feel warm again. He pulled me to sit beside him. I sat without a word, like who was under a trance. He change the page of the music notes that was in front of us.

"Play with me" He whispered. I stared at him my eyes wide. Was my dream coming true? Can I actually play with Edward? Was I still asleep. He just smiled and nodded in encouragement. I gulped and looked at the notes. They were easy enough. I started playing and he smiled to himself.

_"__Somehow you found a way  
To see the best I have in me  
As long as time goes on  
I swear to you that you will be"_

He wrapped his arm around me and Leaned my head on his shoulder. I couldn't stop my shaking as I realized what was going on. He was making my dream come true. He was telling me he's really here. That he loved me.

_"Never gone, never far  
In my heart is where you are  
Always close  
Everyday  
Every step along the way  
Even though for now we've gotta say goodbye  
I know you will be forever in my life"_

I wrapped my right arm around him as I felt his cheek press in my hair. Using the arm that was wrapped around me, he reached for my face. His hand touched my cheek but met my wet tears. So very gently he wiped them.

_"Never gone from me  
If there's one thing I believe  
I will see you somewhere down the road again__"_

I was staring at the notes ever since I sat beside him, so I lifted my head up, his cheek left my hair and he stared into my eyes. I could see a hint of fear in them. But I couldn't help it,

I sang with him.

"_Never gone"_ I whispered. His eyes looked stunned but he answered me.

_"Never far" _

_"In my heart is where you are"_ My voice started to sing a bit as a smile started to draw itself on my lips. I saw his smile spreading too, in response of mine.

_"Always close" _he sang more strongly. He cupped his hand on my cheek.

_"Everyday"_

_"__Every step along the way" _Somehow he managed to keep playing but I wasn't that practiced.

_"Even though for now we gotta say goodbye,_

_I know you will be forever in my life"_ A new tear ran down my face as we sang this part _together_. He wiped it with his thumb.

We kept singing together. Ending the song together.

_"Never gone, never far  
In my heart is where you are  
Always close  
Everyday  
Every step along the way" _

The music softened, if that was possible, more than it already was. Then he leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"You will be forever in my life Bella" his other hand was still ending the music. Once it was over he wrapped his other arm around me. Hugging me tight. I wrapped my arms around him too. Holding him with all my might. He tucked my head under his chin. I started stopping hard in his chest. I didn't understand why was I sobbing but I couldn't help it.

Maybe it was just the shock of him being here, or the dream coming true and feeling more amazing than I imagined, or how he looked at me like he ……_still loved me_, or just that I could see him again, have him hold me tight again. I didn't care about that now. I just cared about one thing. I had to tell him something. Before he leaves again and it would be too late.

"Edward" I whispered between my sobs.

"Yes, love?" He whispered back, stroking my hair.

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You made my life worth living. You are the reason I'm still alive. You are the reason behind my every heart beat. Life is so bad without you. I missed you so much but I never left you. You were always here with me. I know it sounds crazy but that's just how much I……I love you. And…."

"honey?" he cut me off softly.

"Yeah"

"Don't say goodbye" he whispered.

"Why?" I whispered not sure that my voice wouldn't break if it was clear.

"I'm not going anywhere" He said tightening his arms around me.

"You aren't?" I asked in a small word. And my voice did break this time.

"No sweetheart, I can't leave you again. I left to try and keep you safe, but I didn't keep you safe. I just hurt you and I'm so sorry…"

"Don't" I stopped him before he started to hate himself. He pressed his face in my hair and sighed.

"I love you Bella"

"I love you too Edward"

We sat for hours that way, till he pulled away and stood up and took my hand. I stood up with him. We walked to the glass wall that's in the living room. I stood in front of it and stared at the sky. It was full of sparkling stars. He shifted behind me and wrapped his arms around me again, resting his chin on my shoulder and his cheek against mine. I leaned my head back on his shoulder and sighed.

He chuckled beside me, "There are more stars here, good" he said mostly to himself.

"What do you mean?"

He sighed, "Last night, I looked up at the stars and matched each star to a reason I loved you" he murmured and then chuckled, "I was doing just fine till I ran out of stars"

I couldn't speak. What should I say in response to that? He was too perfect. I loved him so much. But then Something I wrote long ago came to my mind as a response, it would probably be horrible but I wanted to say it.

I took a deep breath,

"Love is the power

Love is the light

And I love you with all my might

Forever and ever

Till we be together

That's why I live

That's why I didn't die

Because there's hope

For us to be

Because there's hope

For your eyes to see

That I'll always be right here

playing our love's melody"

"Bella" Edward whispered, turning me to face him. His eyes would have cried if it were possible, but they were full of enough emotion to my eyes tear, "that is beautiful"

"That is the truth" I whispered. He leaned in slowly and touched his cool, lips on my forehead. He pulled away and hugged me tightly again. I sighed.

"Forever and ever" he quoted from my poem but then he corrected one word, "We _will_ be together"

A/N: What do you think guys? I hope you liked it. I want to make something clear. The poem isn't mine. It was written by my amazing friend Yara (yaya is her nickname) Can you imagine that this is only her second poem? I loved it and I wanted it in one of my stories and I think it deserved to be online so that people could see it. It's just so sweet. Thank you Yaya. I hope this made your heart beat as it (shockingly!) made mine. Please review.

P.S.: I will go back again to my other stories, don't worry I'm not forgetting them. I just had to get this one out of my head. Now I'm tottaly devoted for the other two stories. Cya soon guys.

Love

Mai


End file.
